


Turn and Face the Strange

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, F/M, Femdom, Hair-pulling, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Snowballing, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 00:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: As the newly hired teaching assistant at the Officer's Academy, you're expected to help the students of all three houses with their studies, but in the process you end up connecting with Bernadetta in some startling ways. There's a lot of secret sides she's comfortable showing around you, and some inclinations toward dominating you or seeing you dominated that plunge you into pure disorder. Anonymous commission. Male reader.





	Turn and Face the Strange

You hit the bed gasping and panting, worn down by everything that's hit you so suddenly, and you wish you had some sense of how to feel about it that isn't just tired and hazily drunk on so much sex that you don't know how to help yourself. "You're amazing. I don't know how you keep going."

"Maybe I just have lots of energy left over from all the time I spend in my room," Bernadetta says, slumping down beside you, not nearly as ragged as you are. The slim girl almost wraps herself around you with her pussy flush against your hip, grinding up against you with such reckless and adorable desperation that you wonder if she isn't some kind of sex demon masquerading as a walking anxiety disorder. "And from all the cake, too." For how much cake you've seen her secretly eating, the only way to explain her wiry frame really is that she's just fucking every carb and calorie away with you, and it's pretty much got to be you. "Did you want to stop and have some cake, by the way?"

"Do you have hidden cake in here?" you ask, looking toward her in surprise only to see her already tugging something out of her bedside table, a couple slices of cake from the dining hall earlier in the evening, wrapped in some handkerchiefs. You don't know how she grabbed them but she immediately begins to chew through one while handing you the other, and you're not sure how long you've been going, but you decide to just accept the contraband cake.

"Professor said that Petra should practice her thieving skills, and someone convinced her to steal us food from the dining hall," Bernadetta explains with her mouth full of cake. "Which means free, extra cake that I don't have to leave my room for."

It's a weird and rather startling thought, but you just roll with it, deciding not to question the situation or get too weirdly into anything about it. Better to just enjoy the cake and leave it for someone else to deal with; not like you actually have much of a role or impact over the students, your authority here is absolutely minimal, and you just decide to roll with it. As it is you probably shouldn't be having weekend marathon fuck sessions with students in the first place, but there you are, making a bigger mess of the scruffy-haired girl by cumming all over her.

Things around Garreg Mach Monastery had become very busy, and the teachers at the Officers Academy were swamped. Each found themselves dealing much more intensely with classes who found a weight and responsibility on their shoulders that needed something more, and that something more turned out to be you, hired on as a teaching assistant meant to move between all three houses on rotating days of the week to help students needing a little more guidance and direction in their field of study. As someone more close in age to the students themselves it's been a nice bonding experience.

But it's also been something a bit more than that.

Bernadetta is a sweet, adorable mess of a girl with major anxiety issues keeping her tense and jumpy to a quite startling degree. Your soft, personable, accommodating personality made her warm up to you with what everyone else in her house considers to be record time given how she responds to her own classmates. Around you, she's a sweet, soft girl who's still nervous and worried, who will kick herself over mistakes plenty, but who can sit there and listen to you without getting emotionally worn out or running off in a panic. She never seems to think you're mad at her or head off crying in worry; everything is all very smooth, all very easy.

So easy she's decided to jump your bones, and in bed, you find a very new look at Bernadetta. A Bernadetta with a monstrous sex drive and energy for days, who shows off all the wild kinky things that seem absolutely insane to conceive of coming out of a girl like her. A girl who is only ever either very quiet or wailing, who is only ever still or fleeing for her life, but now she's grinding her creampied pussy against your hip and begging for more, done with her cake and pushing on firmer against you, wanting you, aching for you. She's even got a dominant streak that can throw your for a big loop when you're not ready for it. "Ready to go again?" she asks.

"Gimme another minute," you say, still sore and lying there trying to gather yourself. It's circled back around to morning now, the sounds of people rising from their rooms on their day off making for such an exciting piece of weirdness as you two stay entangled in one another. You've gone all night and there is still nothing resembling an end in sight, given the way that she's still all over you in succubine excitement, wanting you and showing little hesitation about holding back.

"No, too long," she says, grabbing your cock and starting to pull herself onto you. "Not as long as this, though." The tease as she grasps your cock and sits herself up over your lap is a welcome touch, as your cock throbs to life, hardening under the expecting touch that begs for your attention, and you find yourself so ready now for what's to come, for the excitement and pleasure of feeling her sit herself down onto your cock with a steady, firm push. She takes you inside of her, sitting on your lap a shaggy mess with cum streaked all over her midsection. You lie there in the lustful haze and do nothing to stop her from sitting down onto your dick and getting right to work at her; it's all very intense and sudden as she starts to ride you.

"Fine, we'll go now," you say, groaning as you let the last bite of cake slip off to the side atop the handkerchief, ignoring it to look up at the cute girl getting right back up to work at riding your dick. She just goes for it, so sudden and fierce in the way she starts to just bounce atop your dick, a burst of energy that feels so very startling for just how suddenly it happens and how unprepared you are for everything that comes with it. It doesn't seem like Bernadetta at all, but this side of her is something special, and the fact you could draw it out of her and now get to marvel at all of the pleasure she winds herself up with, is something you're eager to lay into and be proud of, rising tension getting to you stronger and messier.

Messy is a good way to describe a lot of this. You are both covered in each others' cum and in your own. Streaks of sticky nectar and spunk are all over the place, Bernadetta's cute face covered with a spread out mess of spunk that waits patiently for you. She's not just a disheveled mess; Bernadetta seems to revel in the wild thrill of fucking hard and messy, getting cum everywhere and shamelessly going all out. It's a fun way to lose yourself to all reason and sense, honestly.

Ready and wild up and down your cock she goes, wildly heaving and showing something so weirdly and boundlessly energetic that feels a bit too wild to believe, but you're here for it, your hands on her slender hips trying to beg her on steadier, wanting more of this, wanting all of this you can get. It's a wild and crazy sort of mess you've fallen into but fuck if it doesn't feel so good that you just give in to it all, rolling on harder and stronger, bucking upward fiercely and giving her everything you can muster, careless and wild in your thrusting delight, guided up to try and meet her pace as best you can as she slams down aggressively against you, tending into the ecstasy and wild pleasure that takes you on.

"That's it, I knew you still wanted to fuck me!" Bernadetta gasps. She's loud and wild with it, moaning in hot exhilaration as her hands shove down against your chest to keep you ion place, keep you stuck and helpless under her. She's loud and aggressive, a bit dominant in how she handles you, and it really feels like nothing you could be ready for, overwhelmed by the pleasure and delight and wild heat of this pleasure, making for something almost confusing in its pure swell of delight, a throbbing ecstasy and weirdness you find yourself desperate to sink into, craving more of as you give ground bit by bit to her pleasure. "Your cock feels so good!"

The way she screams without a care for who heard her is frightening, but you're left watching in awe and delight at the way that she works, the ease with which Bernadetta continues to embrace her wildest pleasures and show no hesitation or worry in what she's gotten herself into. There's nothing here that feels in any way ashamed or worried, throwing all reason out for the sake of something special. Too deeply absorbed in the pleasures of riding you, she seems too fixated on sex to even think about the ways that she's being so loud and risky. It's a good peek into a side of Bernadetta people don't really get to see, something that exists for you behind closed doors and which you are absolutely shameless about chasing as far as you can.

Your hands tighten on her hips as you keep your hips bucking ever harder to meet her and her demands. "You're doing great," you groan. "This is almost like a break, so good, just keep going." The voracious nature of how she keeps chasing pleasure leaves you overwhelmed, shuddering under the pleasure of so much at once, the unbelievable swell of everything you're expected to handle making you shudder and ache under so much pleasure you can hardly believe it. She drags you through all that she wants from you and she does it with firm conviction and a cool readiness that has you begging for her.

"Cum inside me!" she gasps. "Cum in my pussy, replace the load I made you eat out of me earlier! Do it!" Her squealing command probably catches the attention of someone, but you're in way too deep to care as her inner walls clamp down around your cock with excellent firmness, a snug embrace spiking up so much desire and heat within you that you can't resist her pleas. You cum inside of her, blowing your load and igniting the pulse of something wild and hot, a tension too bright and brilliant to deal with. It feels so good, a powerful rush of pure, pulsing ecstasy hitting you just right and making everything give in, throbbing sensations overwhelming you, inducing pure ecstasy as you creampie the gasping cutie. "Mm... you're really the perfect boyfriend."

"You're just saying that because I have a nice dick," you tease, and watch her blush and shiver, wiggling atop your cock.

"I can't ague with that, but... I really feel comfortable opening myself up around you. I didn't think I would ever feel comfortable sharing this part of me with someone, or that I'd be so comfortable doing it. But I never worry I'm upsetting you..." She pushes forward to kiss you, and you happily accept the attention. "So why don't you take whatever you want from now me for a turn?'

It's music to your ears as your hands tangle through her messy hair and slowly tighten in. "I did eat you out earlier," you tease. "Why not repay the favour?"

Bernadetta's dominant streak isn't anything too severe or intense. If anything, she seems all too eager to switch around back and forth, to play at shifting around in this fun experiment and having some time with you on top too. It's why as your fingers tug at her hair, she doesn't pull back or anything, obediently accepting the guidance down toward your cock that you are oh so happy to give her, given the circumstances. She follows readily, sinking down lower, further, happy to be teased and worked over and guided into this pleasure, with you working hard now to get a nice head start on this situation, to push on and embrace pleasure all happening very suddenly and very readily. It catches you, leaves you aching and groaning under the pleasure to come.

Fingers wrap around your cock as she gets close, tilting it forward, and as Bernadetta reaches the tip of your cock she sticks her tongue out, licking her way slowly down the underside of your shaft. It's a loving tease, a masterful one that has you groaning as she drags her way down, down to your balls before she guides your dick back up and licks her way to your tip once more. It's all very exciting, a rush of pleasure catching you suddenly and hotly, inducing a swell of something deeply driven, filled with a desire and a lust beyond all sense. It just happens, makes you ache and crave something that grabs tight hold of you now, makes you give in.

With your attention now firmly on Bernadetta, she kisses the tip of your cock all over, tongue slipping out and adoring it. "You get so dirty when it's just us," you groan. "I like it this way. This is a good secret to be able to keep."

Sweet noises follow as she stares up at you, ever longing and loving, before without warning she takes your cock into her mouth. It all happens very quickly, all takes you by surprise, makes you shudder and ache under this lust, under something powerful and wanton that has you craving more of her. Craving all of her. It's a powerful feeling that snares you, and you find the pull all too incredible, all too hot. Giving in feels so good, and you're happy to accept it as she pushes down, her hands both lovingly down on your thighs and your hips, holding firm so she can watch you.

"That feels amazing," you say, eagerly laying on the approval. "You're so good at sucking my cock, Bernadetta. I love the way you look up at me, and how cute you look doing it." It's all about giving her the praise, all about laying on how much she's doing a great job. The pleasure is there, so sudden and wild and hot, making you crave something powerful, a potent flare of lust that doesn't let up. You give in ever firmer, ever hotter, the strength and need behind this pleasure getting the better of you. You want her to feel good, want Bernadetta to know that every step of the way she is appreciated and adored, so that even if she is very much comfortable around you, she still comes out of it feeling better about herself. 

Plus, you get to dirty talk a cute girl and tell her how good she is at sucking your dick. That part is nice too.

Her head rocks up and down in endlessly steady, obedient motions, guided into the pleasure and lust of something that just feels right, feels so hot and unrestrained that you really don't know how to deal with it all. It's so much pleasure, all so very sudden and fierce, a heat making you give in to the pleasure, making you succumb utterly, and it is nothing but pure excitement now. It carries you on stronger as she works, slobbering loudly on your cock, her oral treatment as messy as she is with all of your cum, and it has you aching with writhing excitement, wanting more of her, wanting to cum. The pleasure is incredible and sudden as she keeps moving.

Without warning, one big push takes you down into her throat, and she gags noisily on your cock, eyes going wide as she stares, locking in with firm eye contact and refusing to bend, refusing to let go of what's holding onto her. Bernadetta's confidence with your cock is incredible, and she's a totally different person gagging readily on your shaft, showing off something wild and unrestrained, something that has you giving up everything now to the pleasure of getting serviced by her, deepening sensations and desires getting too hot and too out of control to believe or help.

"I'm going to cum," you warn, and you're so ready to give in, as she moans and hums happily, keeping you under a lot of pleasure and attention at once, winding you up with a single-minded intention and something that has you craving all the Bernadetta you can get. The wild pleasure is getting to be a lot, a little untamed and a little too hot to believe, but you are hopeless now under all of this delight and all this relief, surrendering to the pleasure of something sudden, powerful, hot. As your dick erupts into her mouth, Bernadetta holds steady, eyes widening again as she takes your load into her mouth, as she accepts this mess of gooey pressure and delight, sensations hitting hard and making for something hot, a bit messy and overwhelming, sure, but it feels amazing, and only gets better as you give up to it so utterly.

Bernadetta holds still for a moment, lingering in place with your cock still in her mouth, and as she pulls back, her lips purse tightly together. You know what's coming and you get ready for it, watching her race back up to your lips in earnest, and this time she's got one hell of a surprise waiting for you as she snowballs you, pushing your own cum back into your mouth with a kiss, one that you're happy to give up to, moaning and heaving against her as the two of you meet in hungry delight. The weird obsession Bernadetta has with your cum and playing with it and making you clean it up off of her or out of her is a wild, sinful rush that has you eagerly succumbing to her in all ways, wanting to just accept the pleasure and excitement of something wild and pleasurable.

She grinds against you while you kiss, showing off a desperate and heated pleasure as direct and wild as can be, sensations driving you wild with pure pleasure, something wild, fierce, exciting, getting ever hotter and stronger and weirder. The salty, bitter taste of your cum in your mouth is something you're becoming much more used to and oddly excited by. As she pulls away from you and pushes her cum-smeared cheek to your mouth, your tongue pushes out, adoring her cheek with lucks and cleaning her up, feeding into the wild pressure and desire and tension of something that feels so weird intense and exciting that you just can't help yourself.

With Bernadetta panting and shuddering against you, pleasure driving on stronger and needier. "Fuck me," she moans, clinging to you tightly. "Fuck me. Pin me down, pound me, please." She feels so desperate and needy as she presses against you, and you feel yourself absolutely overwhelmed by this pleasure. It's very sudden and wild, a heat making you crave something powerful, and you're ready to just press in and embrace, giving in to pleasure wild and fierce, as you push her up and sit her n your lap, only to shove her down onto her back, making Bernadetta yelp as you get fierce and rough in a mild flare of heat, aggression getting the better of you for this rush of pure pleasure.

Wild thrusts start up fierce as you begin to hammer down into the snug embrace of her tight hole, making her cry out in power and pleasure, delight grabbing at something raw, and the excitement is very abrupt. After lying back to let her snowball you and then earlier when she rode you, the chance to get into place and start doing the work and assert yourself is nice. Even the blowjob was something where Bernadetta was in control of the motions and doing her best. This time, it's you in control, pinning her down to the bed and slamming down into her, fucking her wit firm and wild desire, a heat making for something as strong and wicked as you can muster.

"I love the way you fuck me," Bernadetta whines, head rolling back as she takes your wild thrusts, down on her back getting railed and clearly loving what you're doing to her. "Please don't ever stop, it's too good. I love it so much." There's no restraint or control in what she does, which keeps you all the more excited to keep pushing on and making the most of this pleasure "This is how I love to be with you. Pinned under you, your big cock fucking me, the pleasure--oh, it's so good!" She mewls and whines in submissive glee, and you wonder if there's going to be push back against this, if she's going to muster up any sort of ferocity or pride to follow, because right now it's just happening, so strong and wicked, showing off a ferocity that won't stop no matter how hard you push on against this mess.

For the time being you roll with it, pounding into her as you keep up this wild pace. "This is how I love to be with you, too. You make such a cute fucktoy." It's harsh and rough, but it feels so good, and Bernadetta's receptive to the dirty talk and the furor of your approach, pushing on stronger and wilder, wicked desperation pushing you into something amazing, pleasure deepening, rushing, throbbing under something stronger by the second. The bed creaks as you take her, as the excitement makes for such a hot, messy rush of something throbbing ever rougher, making for pleasure beyond reason. You get more wound up with each pass, never slowing down, never easing up.

Then comes a knock on the door. "Bernadetta?" comes a voice from the other side. Byleth is on the other end, standing there waiting to speak to Bernadetta. She knocks again, and there's a half-second of bracing panic, but you don't let it take you for long, as you settle onto something else instead.

Something much more wicked.

"Y-yes, professor?" Bernadetta asks, as you keep fucking her. You decide to take advantage of it, decide to fuck harder and faster, making this mad and unrestrained glee into something truly senseless, getting rougher and messier by the second in the way you push on, ever rougher and wilder. There's no chance for Bernadetta to deal with your cock as it pushes into her.

"Good morning, Bernadetta," Byleth says. "May I come in?"

The tension and panic inside of Bernadetta is amazing, adorable, and you keep pushing into her. "No!" she squeaks, trying to pass off what's happening and act like she isn't being fucked. You're doing a lot here, but at the same time with your presence she doesn't seem to be nervous like she usually is; more just worried of being caught by her teacher. You're not sure how Byleth would respond to finding you balls deep in one of her students but you're going to guess the answer is not well. And yet there you go, keeping up this pressure, refusing to slow down. "I'm sorry Professor, but I am really busy right now."

"I really need to talk to you." Byleth isn't bending. You slam even harder and wilder still into Bernadetta.

"No no no no no I'm sorry no we can't, I'm really busy. I'm sick and not feeling well, leave me alone please!" Her voice struggles to contain the exuberance of her response to you, as she struggles with this mess. She's getting louder, breath ragged, and everything Bernadetta does is another sign of deepening lust, down to the way her legs wrap around your hips and lock behind your back in desperate need; she doesn't want you to pull out, even if maybe you should. It's a completely insane situation now, removed from anything sensible, and you keep up all of this, fucking her harder to prove something, to make an impact, even if you're not sure exactly what the message is.

"Okay, I'll check on you later. Just get some rest." You can hear Byleth's footsteps start away from the door, granting you and Bernadetta some privacy at last.

"You meanie," she whimpers, tugging your head down against hers before wrapping herself around your body, accepting the wild and relentless thrusts you're so eager to impose upon her. There's a lot going on here, all the pleasure sudden and wild, making for a rush of something truly unrelenting, pleasure making you shiver under the bliss of giving up everything to her, everything messier and hotter and stronger by the second. You don't let up on her for a moment, shoving on aggressively through the incredible pleasure and heat of this situation, wanting to push on and prove yourself to her.

"You love it," you groan, and catch her off guard by cumming right inside of her. Bernadetta yells in surprise and thrashing panic, realizing how much you got off on the tease and suddenly blowing your load inside of her. She takes your cum, heaving and giving up to something incredible, something that's not incredible and messy. It's a lot of pleasure and want and desire that just feels so powerful, and it sends her crashing into her own powerful orgasm, one that makes her ankles dig into the small of your back, and for a moment, everything is perfect and hot and so weirdly dizzy that you can barely think straight, but it all feels too good to care about.

Bernadetta pulls back from the kiss a shivering mess. For a moment she seems placid and meek as you pull back from her, as you let the calm take hold and embrace a second to just relax. It's a nice feeling, something that feels so relaxingly calm and relieving, and it's as you start to really sink into the calm of it that you realize it's not going to last. In a second, Bernadetta is out from underneath you, around back to grab at your hips. Her hand comes down hard across your ass, striking with firm and disciplinary heat.

You yell out in the flash of pain and pressure that follows, shivering in worry as you feel the pressure take hold stronger and harsher. "You have some nerve," she says, voice tense and tight. "You can't just do that to someone like that, if she came in and saw us we'd both be in trouble!" Her hand crashes down across your ass again. You try to shift and pull away, but another strike snuffs out any of that rebellion. "I can't believe you would take such a stupid risk like that!" Again and again, her hand strikes, wild and loud slaps as she hits your ass with a passion and a panic that really throws you. She's so fast in it, so aggressive, and you have no way of handling the ferocity she's being driven by now.

Rather than spike her anxiety directly, you've just given Bernadetta such a rush that she takes charge without really thinking, unaware of her own strength as she roughs you up with something fierce and reckless, trying to make the most of something so powerful and wild that you can't really deal with what happens, and there is no to control this wild pressure, a desire and heat too powerful to deal with. You have no choice but to take the punishment, take every growled word calling you irresponsible and uncaring as she spanks you in punishment, something so detached from sense that you don't really know how to respond to what she's doing, but you continue to take it on anyway, completely lost and hopeless now under all of this molten pressure.

It's so unlike anything you know how to deal with, unbridled pleasures raging on hotter and stronger as she leaves your ass sore and red with all of the punishment she lays upon you. Then, she draws back, ordering, "Stay there!" as she stumbles out of the bed, and you do. Down on your hands and knees you remain obediently in place with no idea what's to come or how to feel about it; it's so insane and so bizarre that you just feel like you have to take on this punishment, have to let her do to you whatever she wants, and that's so fucking insane that you wish you had some way to respond to it, but you don't have a damn one. "Don't look!"

The speed with which you went from dominantly playing games with her while you fucked her to complete submission and surrender, head down low, not knowing what's coming, it's utterly terrifying. You're stuck down there, obedient with your ass in the air, and not at all prepared for the suddenness of Bernadetta coming up behind you and shoving into your ass.

The feeling of her strap-on driving its way so suddenly in is amplified by learning in that same moment that Bernadetta has a strap-on. It's all too quick and wild, as she drives the shaft into your ass and begins to thrust feverishly forward, hand coming down across your ass again for good measure, overwhelming you with so much pressure and desperation at once that you don't know how to deal with everything she's doing to you. "I lied!" she gasps.

"Lied about what?" you groan. Suddenly you sound so lowly and pathetic, struggling and shivering under the impending pressure of wild thrusts fucking you into submission, making you shiver and ache under this absolute panic. Bernadetta is not gentle about what she does to you, and she shows such wild and callous disregard now for anything resembling sense that you don't know how anyone could steady themselves in the face of it.

"About how I liked to be underneath you." Another slap. Her dark side is coming out now harder ever before. "That's just something silly I said with your dick in me; what I really want is to dominate the hell out of you. If I can be big, bad, dominant Bernie to you, I'm going to make you bitch!" The words come out with startling confidence considering everything going on around it, and she keeps up with the wild pace of something so powerful and vicious that all you can do is surrender to it, giving in deeper, messier, the roughness and pressure driving you wild with utter panic. She doesn't stop, doesn't slow down for anything as the relentless pressure pushes on ever firmer, hotter, making you shiver and heave and hiss under a sense of misplaced, confused desperation.

Her hand seizes your cock and begins to jerk you off wildly while the other grabs your hip and used it as leverage to slam you back against her thrusts, each push driving to the hilt inside of your ass and subjecting you to an anal experience like nothing you've ever felt before. Bernadetta's had a finger back there once or twice but never this; you're not used to these feelings, but they're so intense and fast and wild that it doesn't matter, you are giving in all the same to desires and sensations getting messier and weirder, throbbing out of control and seeking to utterly ruin you.

The tension that Bernadetta's hard thrusts inspire inside of you is hard to deal with. Messy and twisted and so wild that you can't keep your head on straight, suffering under the weirdness of knowing there's no way out, no way through this mess of pleasure and sensation that you can help. She just fucks you as hard as she can and makes sure you melt under her dominant touch, your cock throbbing in desperate, begging excitement as she ravages you. As far as new sides of Bernadetta, this is one far removed from even what you'd discovered about her, a dominant streak getting weirder and rougher as she subjects you to the pressures of something too hot to believe.

"If you want to be a danger slut so much, maybe I should fuck you in front of someone," she growls. "Maybe that's what you want. You wanted Professor to walk in seeing you fuck me so she had to watch. Or maybe you wanted her to join in. Maybe you want her fucking your ass instead!" Another slap across your behind. "You like this enough. I can tell you can with my hand on your cock. You're getting off to your girlfriend fucking your ass more than you ever did to actually fucking your girlfriend."

There's no way through this. No controlling this mad pleasure or stopping the feelings of pure, wild surrender leaving you with no direction or sense. She won't stop, she won't give up, and the sensations of feeling her hammering into your ass are so powerful and wild that you feel weak and helpless underneath them. Bernadetta's domination has taken on new depths of mad depravity and with all of it comes the creeping realization of how much you love her fucking your ass, how hard you are, how much you're about to cum. Pleasure will soon undo you, and all you can do is accept that such a thing is all you could possibly fucking want, messed up as that is.

The pleasure is too much to bear, insurmountable and fierce as it steadily rises up through you, as Bernadetta's dominant and firm fucking of your ass leaves you dizzy and drunk on pleasure. You give up to all of it, not understanding what to do with these feelings but not really caring either as your cock erupts all over the bed and her hand and your thighs, the biggest and hardest orgasm of your life bringing from your lips a more intense sound than anything you've shown in the time you've spent with Bernadetta, proving her right about you as she gets you off hard from anal domination.

In a flash, you're down on your back and cum-smeared fingers are shoving into your mouth. Drunk on pleasure, you accept them, sucking on her fingers as you stare at the scruffy shy girl watching you with discerning and wicked eyes just a moment longer. You're so happy to accept this confused and wild surrender, lying there hopeless and giving up everything to the pleasure and the hunger that follows. She collapses atop you finally, kissing your cheek and whining, "I did it."

"Were you nervous about it?"

"Yes," she squeaked, burying her face into your neck. "I wanted to ask about it, but I wasn't sure if it would scare you. But then, you got me so nervous when Professor came by the door that I just had to punish you!" The squeaks are oddly excited; she's not ashamed of what she did. Maybe a bit surprised, but she's ready for it, willing. "But I did it, and you liked it. I'm so happy! You're the best boyfriend."

"No, that was all you," you say sweetly, caressing her. You're tired and worn down, more so than before, but so is she now, and there's something relieving about this warmth. "All I did was get fucked. You did great there, don't put that on me." Bernadetta lets out even happier noises as your praise warms her over, and she wriggles on top of you, shifting about. You decide to make a slow peek into something and ask, "Is there anything else you wanted to experiment with, while I was here?'

She goes still. Slowly rising up and looking you in the eye, she looks nervous about this. "When I said that thing, about Professor pegging you... Ho-how would you feel about other girls--if I watched you? If they got to... Mm, there's a lot of gossip right now about you. The cute, nice teaching assistant. And now that we're together, they know about it, and that's great, but maybe if I could just watch... Be jealous... Would that be weird?"

You're not sure what to make of Bernadetta's question. Her confused and nervous offering of you fucking other girls for her enjoyment sounds like she's got something kind of backwards there, but you're ready to be understanding and accepting. With a slow nod and a soft kiss, you say, "I would be open to trying it. But for now, we should probably sleep all afternoon."

Bernadetta seems like she wants to get back into your ass, but a yawn takes her, and instead she gives in and begins to curl up against you. She's still wearing the strap-on, which brushes against your thigh. "Okay. Sex after." Her libido is frightening, and you feel like you've just signed up for insane escalations, but Bernadetta is almost so amazing and sweet that you just want to make her happy, and if you having sex with other girls makes her happy, you're going to do it and question none of it.

For her own sake, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
